


I Saw You First

by zebraljb



Series: Christmas Stockings 2019 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Virgin Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPTS - virgin Eggsy, unfounded jealousy from Eggsy, bisexual Harry, previously married HarryHarry has lunch with his ex-wife and Eggsy thinks he should probably up his game...and give Harry the one thing he has to make sure he keeps him.





	I Saw You First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chatt86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatt86/gifts).



I SAW YOU FIRST

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Roxy breathlessly falls onto the barstool next to Eggsy. “I got here as quickly as I could.”

“Appreciate it.” Eggsy finishes his pint. “Another,” he tells the bartender. “An’ whatever she wants.” He motions to Roxy.

“I’m fine,” she says, waving the man away. She turns to Eggsy. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I mean, well, nothin’.”

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy sighs. “Harry’s meetin’ with Barbara. We’re goin’ fer dinner after, so it didn’t make sense fer me ta wait around at his, or at mine, but I couldn’t go along.”

“Oh.” Roxy sits silently for a moment. “I’m sorry, Eggsy, but who is Barbara?”

“His ex-wife.”

“Ex…” Her mouth falls open. “Since when does Harry have an ex-wife?”

“Since two thousand sixteen,” he says miserably. “Thanks.” He nods at the bartender and takes a large gulp of his beer. 

“I…well…what?” Roxy babbles.

Eggsy sighs. “She’s an old friend of the family, of course. Their giant estates probably touched each other an’ everyone thought they was the perfect match…except fer tha fact that ‘arry likes cock just as much as he likes…” Eggsy shakes his head. “No. I can’t be that way, not about ‘arry. He HAS known her since they was younger than us. Was always good friends, an’ then when they was in their early thirties, she realized her clock was tickin’ an’ wanted babies. He thought he’d like some too, so they got married.”

“But he was a Kingsman by then!”

“I know…apparently she signed about five thousand forms an’ she knows tha truth about what he does.” Eggsy drinks some more. “Anyway, it ends up she can’t have kids, but they stay married, until he comes clean with her about bein’ bi an’ wantin’ ta be able ta explore that side of him. They didn’t get officially divorced til twenty sixteen, even though they went their separate ways. So they own some joint stuff, an’ they had ta meet today ta sign some papers.”

“Oh.” Roxy digests this information. “Have…have you met her?”

“No. Harry offered, but it was too weird. Seen her picture though.” Eggsy sighs. “Of course she’s bloody gorgeous. She’s his age, looks closer to ours, all naturally. This deep red hair, big green eyes, big tits. Fuck, I’m gay an’ I’d give her a go.”

“Eggsy, he broke it off with her once. As in terminated a marriage. He’s not going to have one meeting with her and…”

“They meet like four times a year fer lunch,” Eggsy whispers. “Send each other Christmas gifts.”

“Well, I suppose it’s nice they’re able to stay so friendly,” Roxy offers. “Less stress for him.”

“Yeah.”

“Eggsy Unwin.” She takes both his hands in hers. “Harry loves you. I’ve seen it. Every time he looks at you…it’s written all over his face.”

“I love him, too. So fuckin’ much.”

“And there are other ways he looks at you. It’s almost embarrassing, the heat in his eyes.”

“Yeah, ‘bout that.” Eggsy squirms a bit. Even admitting this to his best friend is hard. “See, I ain’t never…ain’t never had sex. Like all the way sex. Some hand jobs, blew a bloke once. Harry an’ I…we fool around, we’re workin’ up to tha real thing. He says he don’t mind, that he’s fine with teachin’ me an’ bein’ patient, but what if he ain’t? What if he meets with her today, realizes what he gave her up for, an’ that I ain’t it?”

“Eggsy, Harry is a gentleman. He wouldn’t lie to you, not about something like this.”

“That’s what I keep tellin’ myself, but…it’s HARRY, Rox. He’s everything, an’ I’m nothin’.” He finishes his beer and throws some money on the bar. “Let’s go. I’m gonna show you what she looks like. I know where they’re meetin’, an’ he said ta get there around four.”

“Eggsy,” Roxy says, but Eggsy’s on his way out of the bar.

They walk the few blocks to a small café with seating along the pavement. Harry and a beautiful redhead are chatting at a small table for two. Harry slides some money in with the check and hands it to the waiter. “Course he paid,” Eggsy says softly. “Cuz he’s a fuckin’ gent an’ ain’t no woman payin’ fer his lunch.”

“She’s…stunning,” Roxy admits.

They watch Harry walk Barbara out of the café and onto the pavement. They kiss each other’s cheeks and speak a bit more before he calls her a cab. He watches her walk away and checks his watch, looking up and down the street. “Well,” Eggsy says.

“He’s looking for you, Eggsy. He had no problem putting her in a cab, because he knew he was going to be with you,” Roxy says. She hugs him. “Remember that.”

“Yeah.” 

They cross the street and head toward Harry. “Eggsy!” Harry’s entire face lights up and Eggsy finds it a bit easier to believe Roxy’s words. He doesn’t kiss Eggsy on the cheeks, no…he kisses him full on the mouth, in front of the entire street. “There you are, my boy. And hello, Roxanne.”

“Harry,” she says politely. “I ran into Eggsy and we had a drink.” Eggsy’s thankful she doesn’t mention the tearful plea for her to come meet him in the bar. 

“Well, that’s lovely. We’re headed for dinner, would you care to join us?” Harry asks.

“No, thank you, I have other plans.” She hugs Eggsy. “Quit being a berk,” she hisses in his ear. “Another time. You two have a good night.”

“Let me get you a cab.” Harry quickly repeats his actions for Barbara and she climbs in and waves goodbye. “Now, my boy, let’s go to dinner. I’m starving.”

 

After dinner they return to Harry’s house as planned. Eggsy is spending the night, something he’s done multiple times in the past. He has his own drawer in the nightstand, his own section of the closet, his own toothbrush. Harry hasn’t asked him to move in yet, but then again, it’s only been eight months. Eggsy has no idea how quickly such things come about, and he’s not going to be the one to bring it up.

They watch television and snuggle on the sofa until ten, and then they get up and get ready for bed. Eggsy watches Harry go into the en suite, admiring how handsome he looks in his red dressing gown and matching pajamas. He’s lucky. Luckier than he ever thought possible. But he can’t rely on luck for this. He needs to make Harry want to keep him. Harry’s bisexual…he could find another Barbara in a heartbeat…or worse, a new Eggsy.

He undresses and waits.

Harry looks stunned when he returns to the bedroom to find Eggsy naked and sprawled out on his bed. “Hello,” he says with a slow grin.

“Hi there.” Eggsy rolls onto his stomach. He knows his arse and legs are Harry’s favorite part of him, and he makes sure to kick his legs a bit and show them off. “Thought ya might join me in here.”

“That was the original plan.” Harry removes his dressing gown and hangs it up. He starts to unbutton his shirt.

“No.” Eggsy hops up and stands by the bed. “Let me do it.” He kisses Harry and slowly unbuttons the shirt, sliding the silk pajama top from Harry’s fit body. “Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous, Haz.”

“As are you, my beautiful boy.” Harry’s hands run over Eggsy’s back and down to his arse, squeezing gently.

“Love you so much.” The top slithers onto the floor and Eggsy slowly slides his hands inside the pajama bottoms. “Wanna make sure ya know it.”

“I do know it, my boy. You tell me often enough, and I never tire of hearing it. I never thought I’d be lucky enough to find someone like you.” Harry steps out of the bottoms and allows Eggsy to lead him to the bed.

“Think I’m tha lucky one.” Eggsy crawls onto the bed and lays on his back, smiling up at him. 

“Well, we could argue that all…” Harry looks at the nightstand and frowns. “What’s that?”

“What?” Eggsy turns his head. “Looks like a condom an’ lube ta me…can’t believe ya never saw ‘em before…”

“But why are they out?”

“Thought maybe we could use ‘em?” Eggsy winks at him. “But I sorta need ya here on tha bed for that.”

“Eggsy…”

“Harry…” Eggsy takes his hand and yanks until he has no choice but to fall on the bed. “Thought ya wanted me.”

“Of course I do. I…this…” Harry gets up and puts on his dressing gown. “Please put some clothes on.”

“Haz…” Eggsy finds a pair of pajama bottoms. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is this. All of this. We spoke of this just last week and you said you weren’t sure if you’d be ready for this quite yet. And now all of a sudden you are?”

“What, is there some sorta fuckin’ timeclock on this? A schedule? Can’t change my mind?” Eggsy says angrily, his embarrassment hidden in the anger. “Been eight months, surprised ya waited this long. I said I’m ready an’ I’m ready. So let’s do it.” He lays back down and stares at the ceiling. “Fuck me already.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment. “What in the bloody hell has gotten into you?”

“We do it, ya find out if ya like it with me, if I’m good enough, an’ ya don’t trade me in fer a more experienced model, all right? Jesus fuck!” Eggsy yells. He realizes what he’s said and slams his mouth shut. 

Harry stares at him for a long moment. Eggsy looks everywhere but at Harry, trying to fight back the tears. “Darling, please sit up,” Harry finally says in a quiet voice. Eggsy slowly sits up. “Come sit next to me.” Harry sits down at the edge of the bed and Eggsy moves to sit next to him. “Please explain yourself, Eggsy.”

“I…ya saw Barbara today. An’ I know ya say it’s over with her, an’ ya love me. Believe all that, swear down. But…but ya can’t wait forever fer me ta be ready. What if I never am? An’ some beautiful woman or gorgeous bloke comes along ready an’ wilin’ ta spread their legs fer ya, an’ they’re smart an’ educated an’…”

“So you just figured we’d do it. We’d have sex tonight and it would fix all your insecurities?”

“I…well…yes?”

“And I’ve just been putting up with your inexperience all this time, waiting for the opportune moment to stick my prick up your arse? That’s why I’m with you?”

Eggsy blinks at him. “Well, no. Of course not. When ya say it like that…”

“It sounds ridiculous. Because it is.” Harry sighs. “Eggsy, I have waited over twenty years to find you. You are the first person who has ever made me feel this way…so head over heels in love. You are brilliant and charming and brave and kind and loving. And none of that has anything to do with your beautiful body. I’m not looking for anyone else. Please say you believe that.”

“But…”

“There are many things we can do in bed that don’t involve actual intercourse. If it never happens, I promise you I am fine with that. Because I love you, and I don’t want to ever do anything that hurts you or scares you or even makes you uncomfortable. Is that understood?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy’s face flames with embarrassment and he looks down at his lap. “Sorry.”

“Darling.” Harry tilts his face up. “The fact that you are so afraid of losing me…I hate that you’re so worried, but it shows how much you love and care about me.”

“Love you more than anything, Haz.”

“And I you.” Harry leans in and gently kisses him. “So no more of this ‘tonight’s the night’ rubbish. When the time is right, we’ll both know and it will be perfect.” 

“Yeah,” Eggsy says dreamily. “It will.”

“And please do NOT say ‘fuck me already,’ because I must admit, that was a bit of a mood-killer,” Harry says with a teasing smile.

“Shut up.” Eggsy nudges him.

“All right.” Harry stands up and puts the condom and lube back in the drawer.

“Can we sleep naked, though? Just…need ya next ta me. All of ya.”

“Of course, dear boy.” They strip back down and climb under the covers.

“I love ya, Haz.”

“I love you, Eggsy.”


End file.
